Episode 7558 (18th March 2011)
Plot Sally goes to see her solicitor about the divorce. Liz doesn't like Steve putting Max ahead of his own flesh and blood. Maria starts back at Underworld but is told that Frank will be paying a visit. Liz is surprised when even Tracy won't say why Steve is letting her have Amy. Kevin hears about Sally's meeting from Sophie and is gutted. Chesney and Katy are making plans on furnishing their flat when Owen lets them know that he's told their landlord that they forged his signature so they'll be evicted. Eileen doesn't like Maria's cheek at the factory. Maria tells Tracy that she's had a lucky escape with Frank as he tried to rape her. Katy tells Izzy that she and Chesney have no choice but to run away. Liz is curious when Dev is unfriendly to Steve and decides to investigate. Janice thinks she's seen Trev on the bins. Becky is tight-lipped about the problems with the Alahans when Liz asks her. Sally tells Kevin they need to decide who's getting what in the divorce. Izzy signs for Chesney and Katy over the flat. Xin discovers that all local Registry Offices are booked up until after her visa runs out. Liz goes to Dev and tries to get the truth from him. He tells her about Becky looting the Corner Shop but not the reason why. Tracy tells Frank she's cancelled their date because of what Maria told her. Frank plays it down, saying that he got the wrong impression. They agree not to cancel the date after all. Frank immediately goes to Carla and says he's pulling out of the deal as Maria has been slandering him. Liz marches to the Rovers to have it out with Becky and Steve. Becky comes clean about their deal with Kylie. She's furious when Steve reveals he's nearly bankrupted himself by borrowing against the pub. Liz has a go at Tracy but backs down when she realises that Tracy has a trump card. Kylie and David ask to hire the Rovers for their wedding reception. Frank takes Tracy out. Carla finds Maria to tell her about Frank cancelling the order. When Maria admits she warned Tracy about Frank, Carla says she's killed the business. Steve is angry when Becky tries to make out she's the victim by saying Liz doesn't understand as she wasn't there. He nevertheless agrees to stand by her. Tina suggests that Graeme and Xin marry at the same time as David and Kylie, sharing the venue. Liz tells Becky she's dead to her; she hurts people, especially Steve. Tracy kisses Frank after an enjoyable date. They go to his house. Steve tells Liz he's as much to blame as Becky but she advises him to run while he still can. She says Becky clearly was never meant to be a mother. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane Guest cast *Xin Chiang - Elizabeth Tan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Wine bar Notes *This hour-long episode was two half-hour episodes edited together, with two production codes and two writers. It was transmitted at 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz grows suspicious about Tracy's hold over Steve, turning to Dev and Sunita for an explanation; Frank storms into Underworld after hearing that Maria has warned off his latest date; Kevin is devastated when Sally insists she is going ahead with the divorce; the immigration office gives Xin and Graeme permission to marry; Owen tries to get Katy and Chesney evicted from the flat; and Sophie plans to return to church. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,650,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Extended episodes